


Races Bring Unexpected Meetings

by KelpoPebbles



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpoPebbles/pseuds/KelpoPebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet goes to Planet Barlow for the race to become a Thug for Thugs-4-Less. He meets a lizard named Dirk who is a thug himself. Dirk helps Ratchet with the race and things become more intimate then either expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Races Bring Unexpected Meetings

Ratchet and Clank: A Going Commando fanfic 

Description: This is an RP I did with SgtYayap. The OC character, Dirk, belongs to him. SgtYayap played Dirk and I played Ratchet. We both played Clank but switched at different times. 

Genre: romance, some violence

Rating: M

Warnings: slight violence, male slash, sex

Pairing: Ratchet/Dirk

Summary: Ratchet goes to Planet Barlow for the race to become a Thug for Thugs-4-Less. He meets a lizard named Dirk who is a thug himself. Dirk helps Ratchet with the race and things become more intimate then either expected. 

Hope everyone enjoys!

Races Bring Unexpected Meetings

Ratchet and Clank had just landed on Planet Barlow. The Lombax knew that he had to get into the race to become a thug if they were to get anywhere.

The two of them exited the ship and headed towards the race course. Many other life-forms could be seen that were also competing to get into the Thugs-4-Less. Ratchet just hoped that this went smoothly. Clank wished the same thing. Despite this, however, there were no guarantees.

A Thug noted the two of them passing his own pit station while he was cleaning the grease off his hoverbike. Fortunately for them, he had no idea who they were or what they were up to. On the contrary, he was willing to socialize for once.

After spending a few more minutes on his own work, he walked over to the Lombax and his mechanical companion.

"So, you're going to be racing in this?" he asked calmly.

Ratchet whipped his head, surprised that someone talked to him. Regardless, he put himself back together before giving the thug a grin. "Yep! Sure am. Are you racing too?"

Clank was not sure that this was a good idea to be socializing like this, but he kept quiet and let the two talk. 

"Yeah, but I doubt for the same reason you are. I can tell you're trying to get into Thugs-4-Less. I'm already in, and am just doing this for fun, now."

The Thug glanced at Ratchet's bike. "It looks like your bike hasn't been rigged any. You do realize most of the contestants cheat, right?"

"Hey, I've raced plenty of races and beat all sorts of cheaters." Ratchet grinned while bragging. 

Clank just shook his head. He then commented, "What about the Megacorp race? One of the bots cheated and you almost lost because of it." 

Ratchet turned towards Clank and glared slightly while Clank had his arms crossed.

"Look, you want to win more than I do," the lizard replied. "I'm just giving you a heads-up about what this entails and am willing to go out of my way to help you win. Is that so much of a problem?"

A silence broke out. The Thug decided to try to change the atmosphere as a result, extending his hand.

"My name's Dirk," he greeted.

Ratchet had been a little taken back at first by the outburst but put himself back together. He took the other's hand in a hand shake.

"My name's Ratchet." The Lombax replied, "And this is my friend Clank." Ratchet then let go of Dirk's hand.

"It is nice to meet you." Clank responded. He then looked at Ratchet, "I am going to look around. There are many contestants here and I am curious who all we will be racing."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Clank left after this was said to explore. Ratchet turned back to the lizard. "So, did you say you were willing to help me?"

"You don't seem like the others. How could I not?"

It wasn't the whole truth, but it was all that was safe to say for the time being.

Ratchet was a bit confused by the comment but shrugged it off. He then replied, "Uh, ok. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters, I can see that your gear settings aren't optimized for competitions like this. Most people here tamper with them in order to make them exceed 150mph or more   
within seconds."

The two of them thankfed themselves that they arrived early; Dirk spent over an hour assisting Ratchet in tweaking his bike.

"One other thing: if you want a good start to the race, hold down your acceleration and brake pedals simultaneously until the go light."

"Cool. Thanks for all the help. This is awesome." Ratchet replied with a grin while looking over the new upgrades to the bike.

He looked at Dirk. "Thanks a lot. I gotta ask though, why did you help me? Are you wanting money outta this? I mean, I'll pay you. I just wondered."

Dirk hesitated slightly. Finally, he sighed. Making sure no one else was around, he slowly closed the distance between them.

"I understand completely if you think this is too fast..." he started, wincing.

Surprised to see the Lombax not backing away, he continued. "When I said you're different from the others, I meant that you're more likeable than anyone else I've met. Ratchet.....I   
kind of like you..." He winced again, anticipating the worst.

Ratchet had been surprised and slightly confused by the closeness. He then heard what Dirk said and his eyes widened. The Lombax saw no one around, but maybe he was scared of other thugs knowing that Dirk thought he was cool.

Ratchet grinned, "I like you too. I think you're pretty cool." It was said in a way and tone that told that he misinterpreted what the thug said. 

A voice from an intercom could be heard suddenly. "Attention participates! The race starts in 15 minutes. I repeat, the race starts in 15 minutes."

Ratchet looked back at Dirk. "Well, I better get going and find Clank. Will I see you after the race?"

Dirk smiled warmly despite knowing Ratchet misunderstood him. "Yeah, I'll be here. We can talk some more, then."

"Okay. Thanks for all your help. Good luck on the race, and, don't go easy on me just cause we're friends now." Ratchet grinned at Dirk while saying this. "Though, I'm not worried   
about beating you. After all, I am pretty good at racing." Ratchet bragged once more, but he was just teasing the other more than actual bragging.

Dirk snickered, knowing Ratchet was just teasing him.

Soon enough, all the racers arrived at their starting positions. As Dirk prepared, he thought he heard something. Turning his head, he saw two other contestants talking and   
laughing rudely. What they were saying, he was too far away to hear, but then one of them pointed elsewhere. Looking in that direction, he realized they were pointing at Ratchet   
and Clank.

'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Now he needs to be REALLY careful.'

Ratchet walked over to his spot for the race and saw Clank there aswell. 

"Hey Clank. How's it going?"

Clank nodded, "Alright. How did your talk with Dirk go?"

"Great. He fixed up my bike for me some."

"I can see this. Are you sure it is safe to trust him though Ratchet? After all, he is a thug himself."

"I know, but..." Ratchet didn't know how to explain. He had this feeling. He knew the thug wouldn't betray him. He didn't know how he knew or why, but he just knew. "I'm just not worried."

They suddenly heard slight talking and laughing Ratchet and Clank looked to see two thugs looking at them with evil type grins.

Clank replied, "I've heard of them while walking around. They are known for ganging up on contestants to get competition out of races."

"Great. Now we have to be really careful."

They two then got on Ratchet's bike. Ratchet was looking around and noticed that Dirk was looking at him. He didn't know why but he blushed slightly. When the Lombax felt his cheeks heat up he looked away.

The race then began. It started out as a straight away before some sharp turns came. Participates who had no idea what they were doing and probably shouldn't have been in the race in the first place crashed along these curves. Now the race was going to get tricky. And it was going to be short. After all, there were only three laps. 

By the time the first lap completed, there were only five racers left, including Ratchet, Dirk, and the two other thugs. Dirk was watching those two very closely, and sure enough, one of them drew a gun, aiming at Ratchet.

Quickly leaning over and grabbing a rock off the ground, he threw it into the thug's motor. The vehicle exploded, diverting the attention of the other gangster to him. Instinctively, he slammed on his breaks, preventing the other from shooting him and focusing instead on driving again. Shortly after, though, he picked up again, knowing who the main target still was.

Ratchet had been surprised by the gun. Yeah, he's dealt with cheaters before, but this was ridiculous. He would have to remember to thank Dirk later for getting rid of one of the thugs. The other thug was still left, and he was on Ratchet's tail. Dirk was kind of behind, so the Lombax knew he was on his own.

The thug still had his gun out. Ratchet pulled out his wrench quickly to block the next shot at him. The block was successful as they continued to race.

The thug had shot again, but the Lombax had been more prepared this time and aimed the block. The shot bounced off the wrench and reflected onto the engine on the thug's bike. The rest could be explained as he crashed and burned.

The rest of the race was largely uneventful: the remainder of the other contestants appeared to be a fair player.

Much to Dirk's surprise, Ratchet came in first, himself barely being second place to the Lombax.

After several congrats for both of them, especially for disqualifying the notorious cheaters, the lizard finally managed to reunite with Ratchet and Clank.

"Good race," he said, offering another handshake to the Lombax.

Ratchet grinned, "You too," before following up on the handshake. "Thanks for helping me with the cheaters in the race by the way."  
"It was nothing. I'm used to jerks like that."

Clank left to prepare Ratchet's ship for departure, leaving the two of them alone again.

"I don't think you understood what I meant, earlier," Dirk started, closing the distance between them, again. "Ratchet....for years I've lived on Snivelak among jerks. I hate everything about them, especially how rude they are and what they tend to do for a living.

"And then I saw you. I thought you were very likeable, and I was right. I appreciate how much you trust me, because my feelings for you are more than just trust.

"Ratchet......I think I love you."

Ratchet's eyes widened and he was speechless. He was not sure what to say. His face, he was sure, was completely red by this point. The Lombax tried to talk but all that came out were stutters.

Dirk misinterpreted Ratchet's trance.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I shouldn't have told you that."

Turning, he started to walk away, defeated.

Ratchet quickly grabbed the back of Dirk's shirt. The lizard turned to look at him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that," Ratchet stammered a little, "I was just surprised, that's all. I... I really like you too Dirk." 

Ratchet looked at Dirk in the eyes then, "So don't leave. Please?"

The lizard began to smile in hope. Was it possible? Did this Lombax really like him, too?

"Alright, I'll stay."

Willing to see, Dirk slowly brought his face to Ratchet's, and brought their lips together.

Ratchet's eyes had widened at first from the surprise of the kiss, but slowly start to melt into it. He wrapped his arms around the lizard to bring them closer. 

The kiss was soft and sweet.

Clank approached and noticed the scene between the two. He decided to head back to the ship for a while.

The two slowly broke the kiss apart, almost hesitantly.

"If you need to go somewhere, I can go with you, Ratchet. We don't have to stay here."

Again with the surprises. Ratchet wanted Dirk to come with him. He really liked the lizard. But then there was...

"What about Thugs-4-Less? You're a part of that, right?"

"Screw Thugs-4-Less. I was only working for them to pay the bolts." Briefly rubbing Ratchet's neck in an affectionate way, he wrapped his other arm around the Lombax's waist, and the two headed over to Ratchet's ship.

They had been walking over to Ratchet's ship but the Lombax stopped them both for a moment. 

He looked at Dirk. "Thank you, for a lot of things, including agreeing to come with me."

Ratchet then leaned in until his lips met the other's in a kiss. This kiss had more emotion in it than the last one. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Dirk's waist to bring them closer.  
They had pulled away for breath but Ratchet leaned right back in for another. Their lips connected once more.

Eager for the next step, Dirk gently licked Ratchet's lips. Hearing a purr for a response, he snaked his tongue into Ratchet's mouth and began playing around inside.

While doing this, Dirk tested his strength and managed to lift his Lombax into his arms, both of them still kissing.

Ratchet was more than pleased by the attention. He liked having the other's tongue explore his mouth; he was so good at it. And being lifted up was a surprise, but a pleasant one. The Lombax wrapped his arms around the other's neck. 

He then decided to push his tongue into Dirk's mouth and do some exploring himself. The lizard's mouth had a smooth texture. He was also pretty sure he heard the other groan which caused a smirk to form on the Lombax's lips briefly before continuing to kiss the other.

Indeed, Dirk did groan; he was not used to receiving so much affection, himself.

After some more passionate kissing, Dirk broke them apart for good. "We should get moving. Your friend's probably worried by now." Still carrying Ratchet in his arms, he headed over to Ratchet's dock. He didn't care that Clank, sitting in the passenger seat, was watching them in their position, but what surprised him was that he appeared to look un-phased.

Ratchet pouted slightly when the kissing stopped but didn't say anything when he was carried back to the ship.

Clank could be seen in the passenger seat but he didn't look shocked by the scene which surprised the Lombax.

The hood to the ship opened and Clank jumped out. The robot then asked, "Do you want me to drive so you two can have the back seat?"

Clank had not meant it in a perverted way, but that's how it sounded. Ratchet's face turned completely red.

Dirk was equally as embarrassed, but was thankful to see the backseat was separate from the front row, allowing more privacy.

As the three of them took off, the lizard took off his shirt and lay back in his seat. Turning to Ratchet, he gave a suggestive gesture to his upper half. 

Ratchet smirked at the lizard. He scooted closer to Dirk until he was right next to the other.

The smirk remained on the Lombax's face. "What exactly are you suggesting by taking your shirt off?" Ratchet asked seductively.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Dirk replied, smirking as well.

Seeing Ratchet blush madly, he added, "We don't have to if you're not ready."

Ratchet's whole face had been red. He had been teasing the other mostly, but actually hearing him say it did embarrass him a little. 

"I don't know," Ratchet replied, "I mean, I do want to, but I'm nervous. I know I was teasing just now, and I did mean it, but I am nervous."

Figuring Ratchet would say something like that, Dirk kissed his Lombax on the lips.

"It's fine. I wasn't really ready, either."

Still wanting something, he gently took off Ratchet's top half of his armor and began massaging his chest.

Ratchet's ears folded down as he began to purr. The attention he was receiving felt really good.

The Lombax wanted to do something for the lizard as well. He got a bit closer before starting to kiss the jaw bone and neck.

Dirk started breathing deeply; he was enjoying this very much as well. Taking advantage of how close Ratchet was, he began licking the Lombax's ears, curious as to what would happen.

Another purr escaped the Lombax from the attention he was receiving on ears.

He backed away from Dirk's neck. A tongue then slowly outlined the lizard's lips before connecting their lips in a kiss.

This kiss became more complicated; both tongues were fighting the other for dominance. Finally, Dirk gave in and let Ratchet explore him again.

Breaking the kiss, the lizard now lay on top of his Lombax, massaging his chest with his tongue.

An esacaped groan could be heard coming from the Lombax, but he had made sure not to be too loud. Sure, the seats were cut off but there was the possibility of Clank still hearing.

The lizard's tongue on the fur chest felt amazing. Ratchet loved the way it felt. The tongue had traveled down to the stomach briefly before going back up to the chest. Kisses could then be felt on the chest.

Ratchet decided to switch thing and quickly pushed Dirk back only to get on top of him. A tongue traveled down the neck and to the chest. Light kisses were then planted on the lizard's chest.

Dirk started breathing heavily again, and could tell he was beginning to blush madly, himself.

Ratchet smirked slightly from the blush on Dirk's face as he continued to kiss and luck the other's chest.

Dirk couldn't hold it in anymore. Scratching the top of Ratchet's head affectionately, he asked, "You sure you don't want to do it?"

Ratchet looked up. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but I don't want to push you or anything. I admit that I do, though I would be nervous if we did."

Dirk smiled, happy that Ratchet was concerned for him. The lizard kissed him again.

"You can be the head, if it makes you more comfortable. I don't want to risk hurting you."

Then he slowly unzipped his pants, exposing himself. Satisfied with Ratchet's stare, he said, "You can do me."

Ratchet’s eyes widened and his face turned red. He was glad that Dirk was thinking about him so much. He smiled. 

He scooted closer until their lips touched. While kissing, the Lombax moved one of his hands lower until he found where he was looking for. He started to move his hand up and down slowly on the other to make him feel good.

Dirk groaned quite loudly as Ratchet fondled him. He didn't care if Clank heard; he was enjoying this time with his Lombax too much.

"Ratchet...f-faster," he managed to moan.

The Lombax smirked because he was making the other moan, but he loved it. He had heard Dirk and quickened his pace with his hand as he started to suck on the lizard’s neck. 

Clank heard something and pressed a button to make wall come down and completely block the front and back seats. It was 100% sound proof so he would be able to hear any of the activities going on in the back.

The lizard, now knowing they could be as loud as they needed to be, wailed loudly. Ratchet's breath as well as his tongue just felt so amazing on him.

"Ratchet..." he managed to gasp in ecstasy.

Ratchet heard the other and could not help smirking again. He stopped sucking on the neck for a moment.

"Was there something you were trying to say?" The Lombax questioned before picking up more speed on his hand movements. 

He knew it would be harder for Dirk to answer because of the increased speed, but he had fun teasing the other.

"Keep going!" Dirk wailed. He could sense that he was reaching his climax soon.

Ratchet stopped his hand movements, but that's because he leaned and licked the tip. His mouth then went completely over the other before he started to lick and suck on  
him.

Dirk could hold it in no longer. He finally burst with emotion, screaming in pure pleasure.

Gasping from exhaustion, he managed enough stamina to lean over and kiss his lover on the top of his head.

The Lombax had tasted the sweet liquid and swallowed it all. He leaned up and licked his lips.

Grinning, Ratchet then undid his pants and removed them. He leaned over Dirk and kissed him passionately.

Leaning up some, he asked the lizard, "Are you sure about this? If not, we can stop. I just want you to be sure before I continue."

Dirk kissed Ratchet in return. "Of course I want to keep going. I'd be honored to feel you in me."

He flipped himself over, eagerly anticipating Ratchet to make his move.

Ratchet leaned the lizard once more. He started to kiss Dirk's back as he slowly started to insert the first finger. 

The Lombax did not want to go too fast and his lover. The slow process continued until three fingers were in and stretched a part.

The fingers were removed before Ratchet positioned himself. The tip was touching the outside of the hole.

He leaned towards the other's ear and whispered, "I love you Dirk."

Ratchet then entered the other slowly until he was all the way in. He then waited until the lizard had completely adjusted to continue.

"I love you, too, Ratchet," the lizard managed to say.

The pleasure of Ratchet in him felt too amazing to hurt. "Please, faster," he gasped.

When the okay was heard, the Lombax picked up the pace. He was not quite slamming into the other yet, but he wanted this to last and he wanted them both to feel pleasure for a while before hitting his climax. 

“You… you feel so good.” Ratchet managed to moan out as he continued to slide in and out. “Mmmm…”

The lizard could barely control his ecstatic screams. Ratchet just felt so amazing in him.

"Ratchet....I-I'm going to-" Dirk managed to stutter.

Ratchet felt the other tighten around him. He knew Dirk was going to climax soon, and he himself felt close as well.

The Lombax leaned down enough to reach the lizard and stroke him. He heard the other moan and tighten more. Ratchet was about to climax.

The two lovers came almost simultaneously, wailing in pure pleasure. Having already experienced it, Dirk was quick to collapse from exhaustion. The last he could do was one final French kiss with his Lombax before falling asleep.

Ratchet smiled at the sleeping lizard. He kissed Dirk's forehead before lying beside his lover. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist before falling asleep as well.

Hours later, in the front of the ship, Clank, sensing the noise was done, put the ship on autopilot and opened the barrier between the seats.

The robot, while happy that Ratchet found someone, was also deeply concerned. His lover was of the same race Ratchet was otherwise instructed to kill off. Hesitantly, he woke up   
his friend.

The Lombax blinked his eyes slowly before looking at his friend and smiling. 

"Hey Clank," he whispered, hoping to not wake the other up.

"Ratchet, I am worried for you," Clank began, also in a low voice. "Believe me, I am happy that you found someone, but even if he was not a Thug, I do feel you rushed too quickly into it."

Ratchet went from having a smile on his face to a frown. He looked away from Clank. The Lombax was not sure how to respond at first.

“Well,” he started, “I admit we did go fast, but I care about him, and he cares about me too. I know he does.”

Ratchet threw the other a fake grin, “Don’t worry about it. Everything’s fine.”

This conversation didn't make him feel comfortable, even if he knew where his friend was coming from.

"I just do not want anything bad to happen to you, Ratchet," Clank concluded. He walked back up to the pilot's seat.

"I heard everything," a seemingly-asleep Dirk whispered to Ratchet.

Ratchet's eyes widened and he looked at Dirk. His expression saddened. "I'm sorry. Clank just worries a lot." One of the Lombax's hands went over the one of the lizard's hands to   
hold it. "I trust you, and I care about you."

The lizard wrapped his own arm around Ratchet's waist. "I know you trust me and care about me, and I thank you for that." Kissing his Lombax gently on the lips, he then proceeded to redress himself.

The Lombax smiled before following Dirk's action of redressing himself. Once redressed, he laid down again and opened his arms so the other could lay down beside him and hold the lizard.

So," Dirk started, laying on Ratchet's chest. "What are you doing, here? It's not often I see a person as sexy as you on Thug-dominant grounds."

Ratchet felt his cheeks burn up at the comment. Also, he was not sure how to explain the whole situation to the other. "Let's just say that I went there to become a thug to help find someone; a thief to be more precise."

"I see."

Another awkward silence broke out.

“Well,” Dirk started, “Whatever it is you do or wherever you go, I’ll come with you. I love you too much to just leave.”

A blush and smile appeared on the Lombax’s face, “Thank you.”

They both kissed. They knew not everything would be easy but would stick with one another until the end.

*Hello. Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
